This invention relates to smaller boats having limited storage space and a device for overcoming this storage of space. The present invention provides boaters with a rack for carrying articles that would otherwise have to be left behind or crowded into the boat. The rack is supported on the outside of the boat hull. Heretofore, racks have been used for purposes such as net holders on trawlers, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,722 to Melchert et al. A minnow box is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,718 to Wagner, which is mounted on the gunwales of a boat and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,645 to Brown an exterior cooler holder is shown mounted on the rear of a vehicle. The problem with having a rack mounted on the outside of a hull is the danger of smashing into a dock, another boat or a piling. The aforementioned patents show different mounting brackets of interest to the present invention. In Melchert et al, the rack and the rod pivot in a pair of brackets on the hull. Melchert et al also shows a pair of rails on the rack below the brackets to rest against the hull. A similar pair of rails is shown in Victor, in which the rails have holes to adjust the angle of the platform.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide a rack for mounting to the outside of a boat hull which is removably attached to the hull with any permanent attachment. To accomplish this, a special type bracket forms part of the invention. The bracket conforms to the shape of the gunwales where part of the bracket presses against the exterior hull and over the gunwale. A tightening screw is threaded to an interior portion of the bracket such that it can tighten against the inside of the hull.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rack and mounting bracket where the rack is adjustable to raise or lower the free end of the rack to prevent articles from sliding off the rack into the water. One way in which the invention raises or lowers the free end of the rack is a tightening screw threaded into the rack and has a pad for resting either against the mounting bracket or against the hull. It is important to realize that neither the rack nor bracket is permanently attached to the hull.
Still another object is to provide a rack that is mounted on the outside of the hull and can in a moment""s notice pivot into the boat to avoid possible damage.